Yard equipment is typically difficult to store and difficult to transport. Businesses or individuals that require a significant number of wheelbarrows or carts, for example, require a great deal of space to store this equipment. Further, should it be necessary to transport this equipment to a work location, it may be necessary to decide between not taking all of the available equipment or making multiple trips to move the equipment; both are not optimal choices. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved yard cart.